


The Message

by OpheliaIvy



Category: Rizzoli & Isles
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-05
Updated: 2016-05-05
Packaged: 2018-06-06 11:31:59
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,357
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6752245
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/OpheliaIvy/pseuds/OpheliaIvy
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Established Rizzles. One-shot. A misunderstanding brings hurt and confusion for Maura.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Message

**Author's Note:**

> A/N: I've been a voracious reader of others' works and am blown away by the talent here. This is my first attempt at a Jane/Maura story. No beta to speak of, so mistakes are all mine. Hope none of them are too embarrassing.

The post-lunch slump was something she saw impact others, but Dr. Maura Isles considered herself immune to such experiences. She ate well, exercised regularly. Occasionally she’d indulge in an afternoon coffee. However, at the moment, nothing could deliver her from distraction. Notes needed to be transcribed. Final reports written. 

Fingers tapped absently on the desk as she stared at her laptop. Stock photos moved across the screen in random patterns. Seeing the screensaver activate meant that she’d been idle at least ten minutes. Probably longer. Maura’s attention shifted to the stack of folders at one corner, awaiting her attention. Instead of tackling the growing pile, her mind drifted back to lunch earlier.

~~~~~

It was a scene that played out dozens of times over the years. Jane was ranting. Her hands made sharp moves through the air, emphasizing each point as Maura tried to follow along. “I mean I was all ready to go this morning.”

“Mmm,” Maura inserted into the conversation though she still wasn’t certain what exactly transpired or why Jane was so upset about it. Despite not often having an audience of her own, the doctor prided herself on being an active listener. Still her focus was instead on Jane’s body language. She studied the small line on Jane’s forehead, watching it become more defined as the detective’s aggravation grew.

“I mean if he’d told me to get the warrant, I would’ve gotten the damn warrant.” She let out a frustrated breath and reached for a handful of fries. “I think he just doesn’t want to admit he forgot.”

Maura’s gaze followed the food as it slipped past Jane’s lips. Her mouth went dry and she reached for her water. Droplets glistened on the glass and trickled down in smalls streams when she picked it up. Soon Jane resumed her story, hands flailing once more. Though the movements were fueled by irritation, Maura found there was still something delicate and graceful about them. Hazel eyes zeroed in on long, smooth fingers. Fingers she knew intimately as they’d been entwined with her own. She knew their texture, their taste. She knew their strength and gentleness as they slid inside her. With a slight shake of her head, she again tried to focus.

Jane didn’t notice Maura’s inattentiveness. “I mean he’s all, ‘what do you mean you don’t have the warrant’ as if I’m playing some stupid joke. Then we’re arguing about who agreed to get it to begin with. It was a horrible re-enactment of ‘Who’s on First’ and,” In an instant she became aware of her companion’s intense gaze and stopped talking. Their eyes met and for a moment. Neither spoke. She lifted one eyebrow and watched Maura respond with a nervous smile. Jane gave a slight shake of her head and chuckled. “You have no idea what I’m talking about, do you?”

“Well,” she hesitated, not wanting to admit she wasn’t listening. “I…”

“Baseball skit? Abbott and Costello?” There were no signs of recognition, but instead of irritation, Jane found Maura’s cluelessness endearing. “Never mind. Something else I’ll add to our list.” She winked and continued, though much of her anger had dissipated. “I just hate going after suspects right after lunch. Who wants to run after someone with a belly full of burger?”

“Why are you certain there will be running?” Maura reengaged the best she could, trying to balance her attention between her mostly picked over salad and Jane’s earnest expression.

“Because that’s how my life plays out, Maur’.” She picked up another fry and scooped a heavy dollop of ketchup onto one end.

“There’s no evidence to support that but if you believed it to be true, why didn’t you just order a salad?”

Jane’s eyes dropped to Maura’s plate and she made an exaggerated effort to stare at it before looking back up with a smirk. “Clearly you found that option as appetizing as I did.”

Maura grinned, but froze when she noticed a spot of ketchup on the corner of Jane’s mouth. “You have a little…” she pointed and watched as Jane touched every area around it. “Allow me.” Maura gently wiped it away with her thumb and brought it to her mouth.

The brunette blinked several times, her eyes darkening. Her own lips parted, but she said nothing. Just continued to watch Maura with interest.

“You okay?” Maura was oblivious to her action or the effect it had. 

“Mmm…” Jane mumbled, her earlier complaints forgotten.

~~~~~

Only in hindsight did Maura realize the intimacy of the act. At the time, it felt natural, but she considered Jane’s response in a new light. The brunette’s arousal was unmistakable and it caused her own to swell. Her breath quickened and she shifted in her chair, trying to create the friction she craved.

She was seldom impulsive, unless it related to shopping or food. Never in matters of the heart. Yet Maura found herself reaching for her cellphone. After a few swipes she was typing a message, grinning as she went. Her cheeks flushed and she hesitated before clicking ‘send’. Seconds ticked by. Minutes. There was only silence and she sighed. Disappointed but undeterred, she set her phone off to the side and pulled a file from the stack.

For the first hour, Maura continued to glance at her phone. Quick looks became outright stares until she picked up the phone to confirm there weren’t any missed alerts. Eagerness was fast becoming concern and irritation. What was done, was done. A lack of response was not necessarily rejection, but it didn’t stop her from feeling just that.

More time went by and Maura’s attention was pulled back to work. Her staff worked well on their own, only interrupting a few times for questions or updates. The tapping of her fingers on the keyboard mixed with the familiar sounds of the morgue. She was startled when the shrill ring from her office phone cut through the peace. Fumbling with the receiver, she gave a curt greeting. “Dr. Isles.” 

“Hey.”

Maura stifled a gasp and cursed her body’s reaction. That she could still feel hurt and disappointment while her stomach fluttered at the detective’s voice was a conflict she couldn’t understand. “Hi,” she managed, keeping her tone even.

There was a slight pause before Jane spoke again, as if they were already engrossed in conversation. “So there was no running but we did bring the guy back to the station for questioning.”

“Confession?” Maura cradled the phone against her shoulder as she reached for another folder. She was committed to finishing the day’s work and gave minimal attention to Jane’s call.

“No. He rattled on for awhile about his innocence and an alibi. You know the type. All ‘my rights are being violated’ and ‘this is false imprisonment’. Like these clowns even know what that is. After I showed him a video that blew up his alibi, he couldn’t be more helpful. Anyway, I think he told us what he knows.” 

The phone line fell silent. 

Jane took a slow breath in, giving Maura more time to respond. Her exhalation was audible before she spoke. “Is everything okay?”

The doctor paused in her work. Her fingers rested on the keys and she shifted her attention to the phone. “Just finishing up some reports.” It was a side-step of the question, but Maura was an expert at hiding truths behind other accurately relayed facts.

“Okay.” Each syllable was stretched out as Jane spoke. Her tone suggested she saw through Maura’s cover. Still, she didn’t push for clarification, instead offering a casual, “I get off in about an hour.” The statement hung between them, but when she received no acknowledgement, Jane continued. “Thought maybe you’d like to get dinner?”

“Oh,” Maura said without enthusiasm.“Actually I’m a little tired. I thought I’d make it an early night.” Even without seeing it, Maura knew Jane was frowning.

Jane clicked her tongue against the roof of her mouth. “Um…okay. You know, I could pick something up instead? Quiet night in? I promise I won’t keep you up past your bedtime.” The gentle teasing still didn’t elicit a response. “You can even pick the place.” 

There was a hint of desperation in Jane’s voice that softened Maura’s anger. It was tempting to accept, but she couldn’t ignore the sour churn of her stomach. She needed time to sort through her feelings. They were likely to move past this, but not tonight. “Thanks, but I think I’d rather be alone.” Even she winced at how harsh the words sounded and added, “Raincheck?”

The counteroffer was met with a long stretch of silence before Jane responded. “Sure.”

Tension tightened her shoulders and Maura almost went back on her decision. Her intention was not to punish Jane, but to protect herself. “Very good.” 

“Are you sure there’s nothing wrong?”

“I’m fine, Jane, but I’ll let you go. I’d like to finish this last report before I head home. Have a good night.” When there wasn’t an immediate response, she hung up.

“Night,” Jane said as the line disconnected.

~~~~~

A few minutes past six, Maura decided she accomplished as much as she would for the day. Her staff left nearly an hour earlier leaving her alone in the morgue. Despite the teasing she received from Jane and even a few of the other detectives, she never felt unsettled in such circumstances. The quiet was soothing and provided an environment most conducive to her work. 

She busied herself with the evening routine, refiling folders, straightening her desk, and gathering her belongings. With her work finished, her mind wandered once more. While she didn’t expect Jane to explore Maura’s text over the phone, it stung that the brunette didn’t even acknowledge it. Unlike the disappointments of past lovers, Maura found it much more difficult to contain her emotions, good or bad, where Jane was concerned. Hurt, sad, and confused, Maura turned to leave. She stumbled backwards and dropped her bag on the floor when she realized she wasn’t alone.

Leaning against the doorway, Jane wore a smug smile. One eyebrow rose with clear amusement at Maura’s reaction. “Did I startle you?” her voice low and smooth.

“You think?” Maura shot back. She bent over to pick up her bag and shoved the spilled items back inside with some force.

Jane drew in her bottom lip and tipped her head to the side. “Sorry?”

“Mmm. I can tell.” The blonde seldom let irritation get the better of her, but it was clear she’d already lost control of her emotions. “If you’re here about a case, can it wait until the morning? I just…” Her voice cracked and she cleared her throat before continuing. “I really just want to go home.”

It was not uncommon for the medical examiner to seem aloof. Still something about her demeanor concerned Jane enough that her smile faded. “No case. I…”

The sigh of relief was louder than intended and Maura blushed. “It’s been a long day. I would’ve thought you’d be on your way to the Robber by now…or even home.”

“I’d rather see you,” Jane replied, a smile returning to her lips. “Anyway, I’ve had as much of Korsak as I can stand at the moment.”

Curiosity pushed her other feelings aside and Maura looked at Jane for the first time since her arrival. “Are you fighting with Sergeant Korsak?”

Jane rolled her eyes. “Not really. Which isn’t to say I wouldn’t mind punching him once or twice.”

Maura nodded slowly and continued to stare back at Jane. It felt as though it was her turn to speak, but no words came to mind. She reached down, fingering the strap of her bag.

Jane stepped closer and reached out, taking it from Maura and slipping it over her own shoulder. She adjusted the bag until the weight was settled and then moved away from the door so Maura could pass by. “After you.”

“I told you I’m tired.” The protest was tenuous and Maura cursed her weakness. She passed by Jane and waited for the detective to vacate her office before pulling the door shut and twisting the knob to ensure it was locked.

“So you said. I’ll walk you to your car.” Jane didn’t wait for a response. She turned and walked back through the morgue, stopping at the main doors.

Arguing with Jane would likely take more time than the walk to the parking garage, so she accepted with a slight nod. “Very well.” She flipped off light switches as she passed and assured herself that everything was in order before joining Jane at the exit.

The morgue was quiet. Though Jane didn’t afford it the same reverence as church, her feelings were oddly similar. A familiar chill tickled the back of her neck and she was eager to escape into the night. Eyes followed Maura who was distracting herself with a ring of keys. “Are you sure there’s nothing wrong?”

It was sweet and sincere in its delivery, but the question broke through Maura’s facade. “Are you being serious right now?” The words were clipped, leaving no doubt as to her feelings.

Jane reached out a comforting hand but allowed it to drop when Maura stepped out of her reach. “What’s going on, Maur’?”

The first breath in was shaky. The second filled her lungs until they burned. After the third exhale, Maura felt just calm enough to respond. “I sent you a message earlier.” Without elaborating, she gazed steadily at Jane, wanting to judge her reaction. The slow building grin was not what she expected and her own mouth fell open.

“Yeah,” Jane acknowledged, barely above a whisper. She stepped closer, sliding her hand along Maura’s left hip. “I came down as soon as I could but now you’re back to going home alone. Did something happen today?”

Maura’s hands swung through the air, pushing them apart in the process. She released an exasperated cry and began to pace. “You could say that. I…after lunch, I couldn’t stop thinking about you,” she admitted and tried to ignore the pleased smile on Jane’s face. “Maybe in a weak moment I sent something I shouldn’t have. I can accept doing the wrong thing, but to not even have you acknowledge it? I…I feel silly and stupid and embarrassed and…” 

“Shhhh,” Jane mumbled. It was meant to be soothing, but the fire that sparked in hazel eyes told her that wasn’t how it was received. “I’m so sorry, Maur’. C’mere.” She raised her arms. “Please?”

The pull was too strong and soon Maura found herself cocooned in a warm embrace. “Jane,” she whispered against her neck. Maura clawed at her back, unsure whether she was trying to pull closer or push herself away. After a minute, she stepped back and looked into warm brown eyes, surprised by Jane’s cocky grin. “Why are you smiling?” stricken to see amusement.

Jane reached out to tuck a strand of hair behind Maura’s ear, allowing her fingertips to linger and trace her jawline. “I’m smiling because you are incredibly sexy and I’m feeling pretty lucky to be in your life.”

Eyelashes fluttered and Maura dropped her gaze, feeling shy under the intense stare. “That looks more like a ‘Maura’s done something foolish again’ smile.”

“Never.” Jane leaned closer, kissing her forehead, “But I did have an interesting afternoon.” She leaned back to appraise Maura’s mood, hoping some of the anger dissipated. With eyes twinkling she asked, “Walk with me?” and held out her arm.

The gesture was unexpected. With family, friends, and other lovers, Jane seldom allowed for public displays of emotion. For her part, Maura had a similar approach, conveying thoughts or feelings with a shared look or fleeting touch. Yet, she was drawn in by the simple offer and stepped into Jane’s arm. They walked out together, pausing in the hallway so Maura could lock up. She turned and looked up at the detective. “What made your afternoon so interesting?”

Jane kept her arm draped across Maura’s shoulders as she led them to the elevator. “I told you we brought a suspect in?” 

“I do recall that conversation, yes.”

“The dumbass rambled on and on in interrogation. Must’ve been in there over an hour once all was said and done.”

There weren’t many people in the station but Maura was still pleased that Jane made no effort to distance themselves when they stepped off the elevator. Still, she couldn’t believe Jane was discussing some B-level criminal instead of her X-rated message. 

“Is that all that happened?” She hoped her voice sounded casual, but the faint chuckle and the way Jane pulled her closer suggested otherwise.

“No. That’s not all that happened.” They walked in silence, the click of their steps the only sound echoing through the garage. At Maura’s car, Jane stopped by the trunk and slid the bag from her shoulder. She held it out to the blonde who accepted it after a long pause. “I believe this is your stop.”

“Jane!” Maura was exasperated. She unlocked the car and tossed the bag onto the back seat before turning back to Jane with a glare. 

“I thought you wanted to get home,” she teased, not bothering to hide her smirk.

Maura’s eyes darkened, giving her a dangerous, almost predatory look as she took a step closer. She reached up and clutched the front of Jane’s button-down shirt and used the position to pull herself forward. When her lips grazed the edge of Jane’s ear, she whispered, “I swear, Jane Rizzoli.” She nipped the lobe with her teeth. “I give as good as I get.” Maura stepped back and smoothed Jane’s shirt. 

“I,” Jane began. She sighed, admitting, “I lost my phone.”

The words were a splash of cold water and Maura felt her stomach tighten. “What?!”

Jane gave her a sheepish smile and stepped closer. “I mean…I have it now, but it was you know, lost. Just for a little while.”

Maura swatted her arm. “You scared me.” Her eyes widened with panic as she looked back at Jane. “How long is ‘a little while’?”

“Um,” Jane scuffed her boot across the concrete and dropped her eyes. “A few hours, maybe? I’m not sure, exactly.” The doctor was looking at her expectantly and she reached up to squeeze her neck, feeling the tension of the moment settle into a knot. “It must’ve fallen off my belt clip and got kicked under my desk.”

“Oh.” Dozens of words flooded her mind, but ‘oh’ said it all. “It’s good you found it.” Seeing Jane squirm raised Maura’s suspicions. “You weren’t the one to find it, were you?”

Like Maura, Jane could often present facts while still avoiding truths she’d rather not reveal. Though honesty meant she’d be going home alone, it was better to explain now. “Korsak,” she said in a voice so low it was almost inaudible.

“And he?” she squeaked. The rest of the question hung between them unspoken.

“Yeah.” Jane risked a look and softened at the clear embarrassment on Maura’s face. She stepped forward, closing her arms around the doctor. “I’m sorry.”

Muscles tightened and she stood stiffly in Jane’s arms. “No. I’m sorry. I shouldn’t have…I mean. I wasn’t thinking and,” Words tumbled from her lips, but still didn’t form a reasonable explanation. She dropped her face against Jane’s chest and mumbled into her body. “Oh god. I will never be able to look him in the eye.”

The chuckle bubbled up before she could stop it, but she just held tighter when Maura tried to push away. “Shhh…it’s fine.”

“How can you say that?” Her voice rose and a few people glanced their direction as they passed through the lot. Maura couldn’t bring herself to care about their attention when the professional persona she’d built over many years was crumbling before her.

Jane also seemed unconcerned with the curious onlookers. She neither glared at the offending parties nor tried to pull away from their embrace. Leaning back, she waited until the blonde finally looked at her. “It’s okay. I promise.” A stray tear slipped over Maura’s cheek and Jane brushed it away with her thumb. “Honestly, he was blushing worse than me.”

“Really?” Maura wished she could find the situation even half as funny, but history told her these incidents were fodder for future humiliations. Yet the fact that Jane wasn’t running full speed in the opposite direction made the knots in her stomach relax.

“God yes,” she said, laughing. Her arms loosened and she stepped back so she could look at Maura. “I don’t think he even understood it all. He still seemed kinda dazed when I left.”

“What,” she paused, unsure if she wanted the answer, but couldn’t move forward not knowing either. “What did you tell him?”

Jane’s expression was thoughtful but she worried that Maura would be angered by her explanation. “I kinda froze for a minute to be honest. I mean that message.” She shivered. “It was…and no one’s ever…”

“Jane.”

“Right. Sorry.” She took a slow breath in. “I almost told him everything right there. I mean I always planned on telling him at some point.” When Maura’s eyes widened, Jane looked horrified. “Not _that_ ,” she shuddered, “but you know? Us? But then I thought that wasn’t the way to find out about us and there was this awkward silence so I had to say something and…”

“Jane,” Maura cut her off again, but couldn’t suppress her smile. “What. Did. You. Tell. Him.” She articulated each word with precision.

“Spam,” Jane said, as if it explained everything.

“Lunch meat?”

“Have I ever told you that your absolute cluelessness is charming?” Without a glance to their surroundings, Jane leaned closer and kissed the tip of her nose. “Spam as in junk mail. Email. That kinda stuff. There’s been an increase in reports of texting spam lately.”

Maura was more than a little dizzy by Jane’s intimate touches and decided they were the reason she couldn’t follow the explanation. “Why would that matter?”

“I rattled off some stats I heard on NPR and told him you were probably the latest victim without even realizing it.” She grinned, “I may have left out that the reports talked about people receiving weird messages, not sending them.”

Hazel eyes brightened and she couldn’t help being impressed by the ingenuity. “He bought it?”

“At first I think he was dubious at best, but I pointed out that you’d never speak a PG-13 version of that message so it was even more unlikely you’d write it down. Then I convinced him you wouldn’t understand half of those phrases.” Jane was proud of the excuse she concocted, but Maura’s sour expression made her frown. “Wait. What’s wrong? Are you mad I didn’t tell him about us, because I will if that’s what you want.”

“I’m not mad about that. It’s just a little insulting that you’d say I was incapable of writing such a message. Especially in light of the fact that I did, in fact, write it.” Maura crossed her arms, her lips drawn tight.

Jane swallowed to keep from laughing at Maura’s indignant glare. “Would you prefer everyone at work know that you’re a closet sex fiend?” She was the picture of innocence as she challenged Maura’s reaction.

“Maybe,” she said with a huff, but almost immediately backpedaled. “Not really.” Another few seconds passed before she released an annoyed sigh. “Fine. You’re right.”

“Look at it this way,” Jane began and leaned against the side of the car. Her legs parted slightly, daring Maura to come closer. Without hesitation, the blonde she stepped forward and Jane could feel the heat rise between their bodies. “We’ll end up telling Korsak about us sooner or later. Won’t be long before he figures out I was lying about the text and then everyone will know you’re a silver-tongued ladykiller.”

Maura looked horrified. “Why would you say that? That’s not comforting. That’s, that’s…” Not for the first time that evening, words failed her.

“ _That’s_ incredibly arousing, Dr. Isles.” Even Jane was surprised by her own lack of concern at the day’s events. Years spent running from the rumors of her sexuality and they were all but forgotten following an explicit message and stolen kisses in the parking garage. She slipped her arms around Maura’s waist and pulled her closer. “Not only am I with the hottest woman in the building, but every stupid guy that’s ever whispered about us will know just how amazing you are.”

“You’re a pretty smooth talker tonight, Rizzoli.” Maura let herself relax, resting her head against Jane’s chest.

The brunette kissed the crown of Maura’s head. “I’m sorry you’re so tired.” There was no accusation in her voice, but she refrained from saying more.

“I might be getting a second wind.”

Jane’s heartbeat quickened and her breath grew more shallow. “Your message was rather…descriptive.” 

Maura leaned back against Jane’s arms and smirked. Dark eyes held a playful sparkle, even in the shadows. “I would hate for there to be any confusion.” 

“Of course.” Jane chuckled. Her grip loosened but her hands lingered on Maura’s hips, needing the anchor of the smaller woman to steady herself. “I could follow you home? To um…make sure you make it there safely.”

Watching the reserved detective unravel before her eyes was a much needed stroke to Maura’s ego. Her voice dropped several pitches when she answered. “I think that would be wise.”

It was all she needed to hear and Jane was backing away to leave, trying not to break eye contact as she walked backwards through the garage. That choice almost caused her to fall backwards into a car parked one slot over. She blushed and shook her head. “Okay I’ll see you in a few.” Unwilling to risk being sidelined with an injury, Jane finally turned and walked briskly away.

Maura waited until the brunette reached her car before calling after her. “And Jane?”

The detective turned on her heal. “Yeah?”

“You should probably stretch first.”


End file.
